A Box of Memories
by Kristen3
Summary: Missing scene from "Lily." After returning from New York, Robin decides to give the box of Neal's belongings to Emma and Henry. Birthay one-shot for Anika (BaronessBlixen).


**Author's Note:** It seems only appropriate that I do an OUAT story for Anika ( **BaronessBlixen** ) birthday, since she is the reason I got into the show. Ever since I saw Robin with Neal's things in "Heart of Gold," I've been wondering why he didn't think to give them to Emma. So I thought I needed to do something on that, and this resulted. I apologize for all of the Swanfire feels! Even though I love Hook, I still can't let go of Neal!

Emma couldn't help feeling shocked when she opened the front door of Mary Margaret's loft. "Um, sorry, Robin, Regina's not here. Have you tried the mayor's office?"

Robin smiled. "No. I didn't come here looking for her. I actually came to see you." He held a box out to her. "While Marian...Zelena and I were living in New York, we occupied Mr. Gold's son's apartment. There were a few of his things there. I tried giving them to Mr. Gold, but he didn't want them. Seems he didn't really know Neal Cassidy. At least, not in this world. But you were close to Neal, weren't you?"

"You could say that," Emma said, smiling nervously. "The last time I was at Neal's place, there wasn't much stuff there." She took the box from Robin Hood. She eagerly opened it.

Robin shrugged. "It's just some old things. Trinkets. But they must have had sentimental value."

Emma began sorting through the box. She found an old postcard with a picture of Storybrooke on it. Written on the back was simply the word "Broken." That must have been how Neal was informed that the curse on the town and its residents was lifted. There were also a lot of pictures. Mostly of the two of them together. Looking at them, Emma found herself mourning the man she'd loved all over again.

Robin could read the sense of loss in her face. He knew exactly how she felt, because his memories of losing Marian were so fresh. "I'm sorry, Emma. I didn't mean to cause you pain. If you don't want these things of his, I can easily throw them away."

"No. Don't," Emma said quickly. "Neal and I never got to have the relationship we were supposed to. I don't have much to remember him by. Except Henry, of course."

"I don't think anyone ever gets to be with their loved ones as long as they'd like. It seems all I have from Marian now is Roland. And now Zelena's complicated things..."

"Don't worry about that witch. We've beaten her before. I'm sure we can take her again."

Robin smiled, grateful for Emma's optimism. "Thank you. I've hardly even slept since we returned from New York. This is the biggest problem I've ever had to face. And, as a thief, I've been in my share of tight spots before."

"Don't worry. I'm sure you and Regina will get your happy ending. I promised her I would make sure of that."

Suddenly, Henry came down the stairs. He started to say something to his mother but stopped, noticing they had company.

"Kid, come here. Robin brought over some of your dad's things."

Henry walked over, his eyes wide with shock. "You have some of my dad's stuff? How?"

"Well, when I was living in New York, Regina gave me the keys to your father's apartment," Robin explained. "I thought you and your mother would like to have a few of his belongings."

"What's in there?" Henry asked, looking into the box. He couldn't help hoping there was a map of Neverland, or some other artifact from the Enchanted Forest. But it was clear there wasn't anything like that.

"I think your dad probably wanted to forget all about his life before he came to this wold," Emma said, seemingly reading her son's mind. "But there are some pictures of us together." She held one up, smiling at the memories it brought back. The two of them stood, arms around one another, in front of their yellow bug. They had been so happy.

"You mustn't torture yourself about what might have been," Robin offered. "All you can do is remember that he loved you while he was here, and he'd want you to be happy now. That's how I feel about Marian."

Emma smiled sadly. She never thought she and Robin Hood would have this much in common. She turned to Henry, who was still looking at the contents of the box. "You want one of these pictures for your room?" She offered her one of the photos of her and Neal.

"Yeah," Henry said, suddenly smiling. Most kids had many pictures of their parents, but his situation was different. He'd barely gotten to know his father before the Wicked Witch had murdered him. Even though Henry knew he had plenty of family, not to mention two moms, he would always miss his father.

Henry walked back upstairs with the photograph in hand. Usually, thoughts of his father only brought heartache at all they'd missed out on. But somehow, looking at the picture eased his pain, if only slightly. He glanced back at Emma, who was saying goodbye to Robin Hood. Suddenly, Henry remembered something he'd read a thousand times in his book. _True love can overcome anything_. _It really can_ , he thought. _Even death._

 **The End**


End file.
